Run
by ChocoKoko
Summary: When she saw him again, she knew she couldn't face him. Not after all those lonely moments he made her experience. She only had done one thing. She ran. One-shot


When she saw him again, she knew she couldn't face him. Not after all those lonely moments he made her experience. She only had done one thing. She ran.

Author's Note: Hey there! This is probably the first Pokemon fanfic I've posted(besides on DA, of course). I think this is also my first time doing a one-shot. I adore FerrisWheelShipping so much, I couldn't resist making an one-shot! But I made this different kinda/sorta. Some one-shots show White and N happy go lucky after meeting each other after N left us at the end of the game, but I intend for something different. :D

Pairing, of course, is FerrisWheelShipping.

* * *

><p>She was bored.<p>

Her Zorua curled up on White's stomach, as White suspended her hat in midair. The three dancers that she had brought together all those months ago were practicing some sort of dance a few yards away from her. She laid on the fountain's rim on her back, looking up in boredom as she let her free hand splash into the fountain's waters.

She had gone here for some old memories to pop up, but unfortunately, she could only remember those three dancers and Burgh, the gym leader that she easily defeated with her Pansear. Just for old times sake, she re-battled the bug type user, of course winning, since White had defeated the Champion of Unova.

That's right. A few days ago, she had decided to challenge the Pokemon League again, beating the Elite Four for the second time(and gaining respect from two of them), and defeated the Champion, Alder, with flying colors. To be fair, she had not used her Reshiram against the Champion, leaving her with only five Pokemon against the six Pokemon Alder had. Ultimately, that was how White gained the full respect of the Champion, and rumors since then had gone out about White's possession over the legendary Pokemon. Her reputation increased greatly. There wasn't a Trainer in Unova that didn't know who she was.

Some news that her best friend, Bianca, had delivered just yesterday had left White to wander for a place of peace. The news disturbed White very much, which her Pokemon sensed.

_"White! White!" the unstopping shouts of the blond brought the brunette to look up from looking at a magazine she picked up._ _She was taking a short break, since she had challenged the Elite Four, and her mom pretty much death hugged her._

_"What do you need? I'm busy," White asked lazily, plopping the magazine on her lap as she awaited an answer._

_"Alright, you know that guy you battled? Um...what was his name...anyways, I saw him on TV this morning! He said he was making amends or something in Sinnoh."_

_"And I care about this because..." White arched an eyebrow. There was too much people she had battled, and White didn't see why..._

_"N! That's right! His name was N! He was pretty cute, now that I think about it, but I think that Cheren is so much cuter..."_

_Everything froze for the Unova Champion, as that single letter echoed around her mind._

_'N...N...N! That same N!' she thought angrily, shoving her thoughts aside as she abruptly stood up. _

_"I'm leaving," she stated bluntly, as her friend snapped out of her trance._

_"Wh-wait! I haven't told you..." Bianca trailed off as the Trainer stomped off somewhere. She exchanged a look with her Emboar. "Wonder what's got her..."_

White grit her teeth painfully together, as her fists clenched. Her Zorua sensed something and lifted up her head.

"Zor?" she questioned, looking at her Trainer with worry. White smiled, rubbing her Zorua's ears.

"It's nothing," she replied. Zorua looked uncertain, but went back to closing her eyes. White shook her head slowly. Now wasn't the time to think about that. It was her relaxation time...relaxation...

"Look! It's the Unova Champion with her Zorua!" that one person's shout had attracted dozens of news reporter, as White snapped her eyes open and stood up, her Zorua following suite. Questioned attacked the confused brunette as she struggled to contain focus from the lights that were blinding her.

"Can you tell us about the battle?"

"Where did you find that Zorua?"

"When are you going to be real Champion and start accepting battle challenges?"

White shot a pained look to her Zorua. Her head hurt, and White didn't want to deal with this. Whipping out her Pokemon, Tornadus, she ordered the legendary Pokemon to use Gust and to fly her out of here. The reporters instantly bombarded White with more questions, but were blown away as White was lifted up with her Zorua. She sighed in relief as peace and fresh air whipped her face.

"Thanks," she told the cyclone Pokemon. The Pokemon grunted in reply. White's bag suddenly seemed to feel like lead. She had the other legendary Pokemon too. She didn't use them to battle against Alder, of course. As far as she knew, no one knew she had five legendary Pokemon in her bag.

Last week, she had captured Cobalion, along with one of it's companions, Virizion. The elderly man that had aided her had told her about the last of the trio hiding away on rock. That, of course, didn't make sense to White, but she tried her best to look at places where there was only rock, which was plenty. Those two legendary Pokemon had a very had time trusting White, for she was human, and according to that elderly man, they had a strong mistrust of human. Virizion still didn't trust her, along with Terrakion, but they trust her a little...at least, that's what White suspected.

White had took Reshiram out of its Pokeball daily, along with the legendary Pokemon, in a secluded area. White was sure that she didn't trust commoners much. Then she paled. Didn't she just release Tornadus in front of the press?

Tornadus came to a quiet place, as White thanked the Pokemon again and returned him to his Pokemon. Zorua swayed next to White as Duckletts enshrouded her vision. White smiled, before taking in her surroundings. From her experiences, she was either in Nacrene City or Nimbasa City. The familiar shape of the Ferris Wheel in the distance told her this was Nimbasa. White froze momentarily.

'_What is this? Coincidence? Fate? Irony?' _she demanded internally, shaking her head as she scooped up her Zorua, she kept her bright blue eyes hidden under the bill of her cap. Surely, looking around wouldn't harm her, would it? Bracing herself, she walked forward until she reached the Amusement Park. She shot a quick glance towards the Nimbasa Gym, while her Zorua shot a look too. White smiled.

"Do you want to ride the roller coaster too?" she asked. Zorua nodded, as White chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll go on after I check something first."

Finally walking, she came in front of the Ferris Wheel, as memories flooded her mind. This was when N had trusted her enough to tell her he was the king of Team Plasma. This was when she thought she had been in love. Shaking her head from unnecessary thoughts, she stooped in front of the gate. Hesitating, she passed the clerk(gave him some cash) and stepped into the car, Zorua hopping from White's arm and onto the seat that was right next to the window. White smiled softly at her Pokemon, before sighing. What was up with her now?

Turning her gaze out towards Nimbasa City, she grinned at all the children running around and playing. One quick longing glance towards the sky startled White. Why did she do that? Was she looking forward to him returning to Unova?

White shook her thoughts away again. '_No. I will not think about him. I am happy without him. It's his fault that he abandoned me, left me alone...no, I'm not alone. I have my friends with me.' _White recalled, grinning wider at her Zorua. She had found a Pokemon Egg abandoned in N's Castle, in an empty room. She had decided to raise it up, and in a few days time, the Egg hatched into this Zorua. She had used this Zorua against the Champion too.

The Ferris Wheel came to a stop, and Zorua hopped onto White's head, snuggling. White's face held her trademark smile, as she looked over at Elsea's gym. It was almost late. Time to go home. She could save the roller coaster for tomorrow. She contemplated bringing out Tornadus, but a good little exercise wouldn't kill her.

White casually put her hands behind her head, as the fresh air hit her face, blowing her bangs backwards. She sighed happily.

"If only...everyday was beautiful like this..." she murmured, just as Zorua perked her head up and growled. "Zorua? What's up girl?" White plucked the Pokemon off her head. The Zorua was not looking at her Trainer. Instead, the Zorua bared fangs at someone behind her.

"White..." someone hissed. The brunette was confused. The voice seemed familiar.

"Black?" she asked. "No...it can't be." White laughed. "I know! You must be the gym...leader..." her voice trailed off in surprise as she started wide-eyed at that familiar face. Those eyes...that green hair...

"You scared me for a second!" White chuckled. "Long time, no see..." her voice hardened then. "Ghetsis."

"You remember me then," the robed man scoffed, as glares were present.

"How could I forget someone who tried to kill me?" White scoffed right back. Ghetsis looked around.

"So, my _son _isn't with you," he spat the word out. White 'hmphed'.

"Why would he be?" White crossed her arms, as Zorua continued to growl. White turned around and started to walk away. Why bother talking with someone like Ghetsis? Gaycheese, that's what they should call him.

* * *

><p>"I thought it was someone else for a second," White muttered. "Nice warning Zorua."<p>

The Pokemon glanced up at her Trainer.

"Wonder why Ghetsis even bothered to talk to me? Nothing in common there."

"Zor?"

"I'd prefer to be stuck in a room with N instead of Ghetsis."

"Zor?"

"Oh, that came out wrong," White gasped, as she looked around. "Good, no one's here." she breathed out a sigh.

"Are you...sure about that?"

For sure...that is really...him...

"N..." White said in monotone as she turned her head around. That same lanky body, those same emerald eyes, that same hat...no mistake. N smiled softly.

"White," he greeted. "I told you I would be back, right?"

"When?" White demanded. N looked hurt.

"I was on TV. I said I would be back, so you wouldn't have to wait anymore..."

Oh. That's what Bianca was going to tell White.

"I don't know you," White stated, whipping her head around. A warm hand grabbed her wrist.

"It's me, N."

"I know that!" White screeched.

"But you just said..."

White growled. "It meant that I don't want to see you again, you...you..." she was at a lost for words, as the only thing that she could do to escape the grasps of those emerald eyes...

Run.

And don't look back.

She did.

* * *

><p>I suck. Not even FerrisWheelShipping! Maybe the faintest hint of it...<p> 


End file.
